I Caught Myself
by Shadowcat-Riot
Summary: El mundo es un completo desastre, centinelas vigilando, ciudades destrozadas y miedo en todas partes. Una X-Men, con la capacidad de atravesar las paredes y de enviar gente al pasado se encuentra con una ex-agente de la CIA quien es protegida por el fantasma de su hermano mellizo... Normal ¿No? Lo único raro aquí sería que ambas chicas se parecen tanto que podrían ser gemelas.


Primero que nada, este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Christian Scarlet Fics (Muuuy atrasado, sorry dude), y al cual debo de agradecer enormemente la idea de juntar a estas dos chicas en una sola historia.

Segundo, quería hacer la historia como un simple one-shot pero la verdad es que mi alocada cabeza no pudo dejar de crear ideas y creo que esto mas bien se convirtió en un Spin-Off de un fic que estoy haciendo con unos amigos (El cual no se ha publicado) además de que no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos me lleve terminar la historia o si la dejare inconclusa... Eso depende.

Por cierto, en el primer capítulo habrá puntos de vista en primera persona, a partir de los siguientes para una mejor descripción la historia se llevará a cabo en tercera persona.

En fin, sin nada más que decir (Aparte de que los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños) Disfruten ;)

* * *

El mundo es un caos, no es algo que me sorprenda demasiado debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos años, y a decir verdad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra estallara. Mutantes, humanos, daba igual, si estabas en contra del orden del gobierno siempre te iba a ir mal, sin tomar en cuenta si quiera si tus intenciones son buenas o malas, si ayudarás a la sociedad o solo la empeorarás. Curioso, que cuando estaba estudiando en la Mansión X siempre nos decían que las leyes eran aprobadas por el gobierno para un bien común, y es ahora que la realidad nos da un golpe duro dándonos a entender que ese "Bien común" solo sirve con la autoridad. ¿Qué caso tiene luchar por la equidad si para el gobierno no es un "Bien común"? Y ahí es cuando vienen las marchas, las peleas, los disturbios, la guerra… paso a paso para llegar a la muerte de millones, es cuando me pongo a pensar ¿La muerte es un bien común? Si no es así ¿Por qué dejaron que todo acabará tan mal? La humanidad es una ironía llena de contradicciones solo para llegar a nuestra auto-destrucción… Tal y como está pasando ahora.

¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer para remediar esto? Enviar a Bishop al pasado una y otra vez con tal de poder estar a salvo durante unas semanas, al menos hasta que otro grupo de centinelas nos encuentre y tengamos que repetir el proceso de nuevo, llegando así a un círculo que parece nunca terminar.

– ¡Es hora de irnos! –

Me levanté con pesadez de la improvisada cama en la que estaba, Bishop acababa de "regresar" del futuro se supone que por lo general lo envío unos cuantos días antes para poder irnos con tiempo, pero por cualquier cosa siempre nos apresuramos para que los centinelas no lleguen a captar ni la más presencia. A veces creo que no es justo que solo sea Bishop quién recuerde todo cuando soy yo la que lo envía al pasado, pero sería completamente estúpido molestarme por algo tan absurdo como eso, y más en las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos donde hay cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Juntamos nuestras cosas en unas mochilas, apenas eran las suficientes como para que cada quien cargara la suya, más que nada eran alimentos y unas cuantas provisiones extras. Esta vez habíamos encontrado un bunker que probablemente había sido refugio de la guerra pero ahora estaba completamente abandonado, nos encontrábamos en Canadá, y seguíamos avanzando por el mundo sin algún destino, solo con la idea de sobrevivir. Ir a Estados Unidos era prácticamente un suicidio, pues ahí fue donde empezó todo, y la mansión, que antes era el lugar más seguro para los mutantes, era ahora parte del gobierno y probablemente uno de los lugares más inseguros para los de mi especie.

Blink lanzó su poder y a unos cuantos metros de nosotros se creó un portal, Bobby tomo mi mano y cruzamos el portal justo después de Bishop, quién era el líder de este pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes. Nos empezamos a abrir camino a través de un denso bosque, típicos de ese país.

– ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino? – Pregunto Coloso a Blink, mientras esta sacaba un mapa de su mochila. Era ella la que se encargaba de marcar los puntos en los que ya nos habían "encontrado" los centinelas para tener precaución y no visitarlos en un buen rato.

– Podríamos ir al norte, acercarnos a Alaska, si tenemos suerte tal vez no haya mucha seguridad allá –

Los demás asintieron mientras nos preparábamos para el largo viaje. Blink junto con Bishop iban a la delantera, Bobby y yo íbamos en medio mientras que Colossus, Sunspot y Warpath estaban atrás de nosotros. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás solo para encontrar a Peter observándome, solo para desviar la mirada un segundo después de que lo descubriera, a veces creo las cosas con él hubieran funcionado mejor que con Bobby, y no es que quiera decir que Iceman fuera un mal novio, pero he tenido la sensación de que él también hubiera preferido estar con alguien más, y esa alguien es Rogue.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Estos días he estado haciendo mucho eso, pensar, tan profundamente que olvidó que tengo que estar alerta ante cualquier emergencia.

– ¡Centinela! – El pequeño grito de Warpath me sobresaltó, pues justo como dije, me distraje de nuevo.

Tratamos de ocultarnos como pudimos entre los árboles y arbustos del lugar, y tratando de no movernos, mientras que Bobby nos cubría a todos con una ligera capa de hielo apenas lo suficiente para pasar desapercibidos ante los sensores térmicos del gran robot que justo en ese momento sobrevolaba el bosque.

El tiempo parecía detenerse en el momento en que las luces de aquel centinela se detenían por más de un segundo en cualquiera de nosotros, cualquier movimiento en falso y sería el fin… Por suerte el robot paso de largo en cuanto no observo nada sospechoso. Creo que no fui la única que dio un gran suspiro de alivio, sin embargo al pasar la adrenalina, fue cuando todos empezamos a sentir el frio de la capa de hielo que Bobby nos había puesto. Sunspot nos ayudó a derretir el hielo y continuamos con el viaje.

.

.

.

Mi vida no es común, estoy completamente consciente de eso y esta demás decir que acostumbrada, yo soy esa persona "única y rara" que llega a la vida de otra persona por unos cuántos días, los saco de la rutina y después de que me voy vuelve a hacer cualquiera que sea su rutina. Trabajar, esperar el día de paga, ansiar las vacaciones y un viaje en familia, enojarse por cosas tan simples como que se descomponga tu automóvil justo cuando más prisa tienes de llegar al trabajo, porque tu jefe ya ha empezado la reunión. Como dije antes, cosas simples. Y por otro lado estoy yo, viajando por el país ayudando a entidades a pasar al otro mundo y con el cuidado de Aiden en cualquier lugar en el que esté.

A lo que no estoy acostumbrada es a que, no solo mi vida sea un desastre, si no que todo el mundo lo sea.

Hace un par de años empezó a salir a la luz un secreto del gobierno… "Mutantes" Personas en las que había mutado el gen x y ahora tenían poderes extraordinarios. Desde el primero momento en que escuché eso me interese demasiado en el tema, si bien mi "poder" era algo más sobrenatural, de cierta manera esas personas compartían algo conmigo. Esa mirada de odio, y en el mejor de los casos, de miedo que todo el mundo te dirigía solo por enfrentarse a algo desconocido para ellos, esa incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer ni a donde ir sin que seas juzgado.

Investigué y me di cuenta de que había un lugar al que todos los mutantes podían ir, "Instituto Xavier para jóvenes super dotados" Un buen nombre para enmascarar el "Hogar para personas anormales, con poderes e incomprendidos por la sociedad". Lo pensé durante un tiempo, podría ir con Ryan o incluso con Jay y alejarme completamente de los demás, sin embargo creí que tal vez me comprendería más en aquel Instituto.

No obstante, no sé si por buena o mala suerte, cerraron el Instituto y al parecer ahora era una base científica, el presidente dio la orden de que los mutantes tenían que estar registrados y que tenían que usar un collar inhibidor de poderes. Esto fue solo el comienzo del intento de la revolución mutante que solo terminó en una especie de apocalipsis.

¿Y yo? Bueno, eso es un dilema. Tengo la ventaja de que los centinelas no me ven como una "mutante" ya que no porto el gen x, pero me da tanta impotencia ver a tanta gente parecida a mi morir a sangre fría en manos de esos estúpidos robots, un sentimiento muy parecido como cuando me enteré de que había matado al padre de Salim solo por un engaño de la CIA. Sobrevivir es lo único que he hecho, intente contactar a Cole y a Ryan pero parece que todo medio de comunicación ha sido interferido y asegurado por el gobierno, y no podía darme el lujo de que la CIA supiera en donde estaba, como esta las cosas probablemente me usarían de experimento, y es algo que prefiero evitar.

Si no me equivoco, en este momento me encuentro en el centro de alguna ciudad de Canadá, la última vez que supe, Ryan tenía una misión aquí, y si bien era casi imposible que lo encontrara aquí, al menos podría conseguir una pista de su ubicación actual. El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, parecía que, al menos en esta parte de la ciudad, hubo una gran pelea que obligo a los habitantes a retirarse.

– "_Deberías descansar un rato"_ – La voz de Aiden resonó dentro de mi cabeza, mientras que en el exterior solo se escuchaba como si fuera un soplido del viento.

– En cuanto encuentre algo de comer – Respondí en voz alta como casi siempre, aprovechando que estábamos solos

– "_¿Y dónde piensas encontrar esa comida?"_ –

– No lo sé, tal vez alguna tienda que por suerte aún no esté saqueada –

– "_¿Cómo la que está a las afueras de la ciudad, colindando con el bosque?"_ –

Sonreí, una de las tantas ventajas que tenía gracias a mi hermano, era que él podía investigar el área a distancia. Camine tranquilamente a la dirección que Aiden me había señalado, llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al que usaba cuando me encontraron en el tren, unos jeans, una chaqueta con capucha y unos sencillos tenis algo desgastados. La capucha cubría mi rostro para protegerme del frio que se sentía en esta época del año; un par de años antes probablemente muchas familias estarían haciendo las típicas compras navideñas justo en esta misma calle, pero ahora celebrar navidad era algo que pocos hacían.

– "_Se acerca otro, esta atrás de nosotros" – _

Voltee hacia mis espaldas y note como uno de esos gigantescos robots a los que llaman centinelas, sobrevolaba el área, trate de ignorarlo pero al ser la única persona ahí, el robot descendió quedando justo a unos 5 metros frente a mí. No sentí temor, pues mientras no fueras un mutante, o no estuvieras ayudando a uno, esas cosas no te hacían nada; y justo como lo pensé, simplemente me observo durante un par de segundos, en los que supongo me estaba escaneando, y empezó a volar de nuevo siguiendo con su camino y de igual manera, yo con el mío.

– "Siento lástima por todos aquellos que han muerto por culpa de esos centinelas" –

– Igual yo, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer – Mi estómago rugió

– "Apresurémonos con la comida" –

Suspiré, desde los acontecimientos del Sol Negro Aiden se había vuelto más sobreprotector… Si, aún más. Pero me alegro que a pesar de que ya no estamos ligados el uno al otro, aún me acompañe.

Llegamos al establecimiento, tenía un gran ventanal roto en uno de sus laterales, avancé por la pequeña tienda con la decepción de que estaba completamente saqueada, pero al fondo había una bodega que al parecer nadie había podido abrir. Aiden con facilidad hizo que callera la puerta y frente a mi estaba una pequeña habitación apenas de 2x2 pero llena de latas de comida.

.

.

.

Tras haber caminado durante varias horas, nos encontramos con una pequeña ciudad desierta. Caminamos unos cuantos minutos más y tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con una gran casa abandonada, apenas y había un par de muebles adentro, pero la gran ventaja es que tenía un sótano lo bastante amplio para poder seguir escondiéndonos durante otro par de semanas.

– Bien, parece que encontramos nuestro nuevo refugio – Se escuchó la optimista voz de Blink

– Por el momento debemos de permanecer aquí, como vieron parece que en la ciudad no hay nadie, eso nos da la ventaja de que los centinelas no prestaran mucha atención a esta zona, y con suerte veremos máximo 2 al día, sin embargo casi no tenemos provisiones, por lo que sugiero que dos equipos de dos vayan a investigar a los alrededores – Ahora fue Bishop quién hablo

– Sunspot y yo podemos ir al norte– Ofreció Colossus

– Y Kitty y yo podemos ir al sur – Comentó Bobby mientras me observaba, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Bobby pero en ese momento quería estar sola.

– Mientras ordenamos un poco este lugar para poder descansar – Dijo Warpath para después bostezar, él es el que más cansado estaba ya que hace guardia prácticamente todos los días

– ¿Qué caso tiene, aun así nos encontrarán? – Lo admito, últimamente he estado siendo extremadamente pesimista, más sin embargo ese tipo de comentarios siempre me los guardo para mí misma. Ahora cometí el ligero error de murmurarlo lo suficientemente alto como para que Bobby me escuchara.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Como prevenía, se extraño de mi actitud

– Estoy cansada – Respondí cortantemente

– ¿Del viaje? Si es así, puedes quedarte y mejor le digo a Bishop que me acomp… –

– No, estoy cansada de tener que escapar, de tener que estar ocultándonos sin saber en qué momento podemos morir –

– Kitty, todos nos sentimos así y creo que es mejor que te quedes para que te relajes–

– Justamente eso es lo que no quiero, me gustaría poder salir a la calle sin temor a que de la nada salga un centinela con intenciones de matarme –

– Si sales con esa libertad solo te pondrías en peligro. Creo que estas siendo un poco egoísta –

– ¿Es egoísta querer tener libertad? –

– ¡Lo es cuando pones a más personas en peligro! – Bobby puso sus manos sobre mis hombros de forma delicada tratando de tranquilizarme, pero lo único que hizo fue que me molestara más

– ¡No los pondré en peligro!–

No supe en que momento, pero ambos habíamos subido el tono de voz haciendo que los demás nos observaran preocupados. Usando mi poder me escape sin ninguna dificultad del agarre de Bobby y subí rápidamente las escaleras del sótano librándome de esa situación incómoda. Salí de la casa ignorando a los demás… Realmente necesitaba despejar mis pensamientos.

Salí a las solitarias calles, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y algo encogida debido al frío, tal vez habría sido mejor traer algo más abrigador, pero quedarme más tiempo ahí era pelearme más con Bobby, y él no tenía la culpa de mi actitud.

Di unas cuantas vueltas por las calles, tratando de memorizarme el camino para no perderme, cuando note sentí un vacío en el estómago. La discusión con Bobby me hizo olvidar el hambre al menos por unos minutos, pero ahora era casi imposible ignorarla. Observé a los alrededores y a unos cuantos metros divisé una pequeña tienda de víveres

– Perfecto – Me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía a aquel lugar

Sin embargo observe que alguien más se acercaba por la otra calle a esa tienda, en seguida me oculté pues siempre era mejor mantenerse alerta ante cualquier desconocido. La persona entró al establecimiento por el ventanal roto y se acercó a la puerta metálica de lo que parecía ser una bodega, se quedó unos cuantos segundos observando la puerta y segundos después esta cayó. Este acto hizo que me relajara, pues ahora sabía que también era mutante y que al parecer solo estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, buscar comida.

Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a la tienda esperando que aquella persona fuera amable y me compartiera un poco de lo que encontró, aunque de lo contrario tendría que tomar la comida por la fuerza.

– Eh… Disculpa – Hable con voz clara pero baja tratando de no asustar a la persona, cosa que no funcionó pues las latas que cargaba se cayeron.

.

.

.

La mutante rápidamente trato de ayudar a la otra persona, y ambas se agacharon por una lata de comida, sin embargo al momento de observarse directamente a la cara la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

Ambas chicas se observaron por un par de segundos que para ellas fueron eternos. Cabello castaño largo y ondulado, ojos cafés con un leve tono miel, nariz pequeña, tez clara y unas cuantas pecas que solo eran perceptibles si ponías mucha atención… Eran idénticas.

* * *

Bien, creo que aquí es un buen momento para cortar la historia y dividir esto en el capítulo 1 :D, ya hay mas escrito pero por ahora sera hasta aquí 7u7

Espero que les haya gustado (Claro, si es que acaso alguien leyó esta triste historia (?) TT_TT)


End file.
